The Switch
by pokewarrior21
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Ivypool come across a portal in their worlds. What happens if they step in it? (Man I suck at summaries) Don't read if you don't like Appledash shipping. But this isn't a lemon)


"Ivypool!" a voice said.

"Ivypool!"

"Is that you in there?"

_"Where am I?"_

Rainbow dash looked around.

_"And when did it get so dark?"_

"Ivypool!"

_"And who's Ivypool?"_

Rainbow dash poked her head out of what was bush and looked right into dark green eyes.

"Ivypool, thank Starclan that's you!" the black cat said, or meowed.

"What!?" Rainbow Dash responded. How could she possible be talking to a cat. Cats **can't **talk.

"Stop staring off, Brakenfur will have our tails if we come back empty pawed!" the cat mewed.

"Who's Brakenfur and who are you?" she said. Or wait was that a meow!

"Knock it off Ivypool!" the black cat with green eyes meowed, "We have to hurry, it's almost Moonhigh!"

_"Moonhigh?" _Rainbow Dash thought. _"Maybe that_'_s why it's so dark."_

Rainbow Dash scrambled out of the bush, expecting her wings to lift her up. But she only landed on the soft dirt with a thud.

She turned her head and looked at her back. Her eyes widened with shock, and she couldn't stop the words from blurting out.

"My wings!" she shouted.

"Wings? the green eyed cat mewed.

Rainbow Dash turned to look at her. "Is there a puddle around her?" she questioned.

"Well we do have lake." she sarcastically as if that was a dumb question.

Rainbow Dash jumped to her paws. And dashed away to the right. Only to turn around and pad back to the she-cat to find out were this lake was.

"Were is this lake?" Rainbow questioned.

The cats facial expression turned from annoyed to confused.

"Over there," she mewed confused pointing to the left with her tail.

Rainbow turned and looked to where her tail pointed. With a thankful look at the cat she dashed off.

It only took Rainbow Dash to get to the huge lake. It looked as if her speed was still the same.

She stopped sharply and looked into the water. Her eyes were blue, not magenta. Her pelt was silver and white. Her tail wasn't rainbow colored and more lean. She had paws instead of hoofs.

Rainbow Dash unleashed her claws. What was happening?!

She heard paws steps coming toward her. Rainbow guessed she had sharper hearing now than when she was a pony.

"Ivypool?" it was the black cat again, "Are you OK?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at The she-cat with confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Hollyleaf!" a voice called. The two of them looked and saw four cats standing farther away. One was light golden colored and a dark golden. And there were two gray and and white cats with them.

"Is Ivypool with you?" the light golden cat shouted.

The cat called Hollyeaf stepped aside and called back to the cat. "Yeah, she's right here!"

So Rainbow Dash was now called Ivypool. What a weird name.

Hollyleaf started to pad toward the group, Ivypool dashed after her.

"Are you OK Ivypool?" the dark tom asked once Hollyleaf and her made it to the cats.

"Yeah I'm OK.." Ivypool didn't know this cats name. What was it?

Suddenly Ivypool's eyes widened as she slipped away from these cats into the past.

The dark tom and light tom were there with the two gray and white cats. Their names are Mousewhisker was the gray tom, Hazeltail was the gray she-cat, Brakenfur was the one leading this group, and Thornclaw was the one she was speaking to.

Ivypool blinked, she was back in the present again.

"Yeah I'm fine Thornclaw," Ivypool meowed with a nervous smile.

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes and then walked away.

Ivypool let out a sigh of relief. What was that all about and were was she?

Just this after noon she was a pony in Ponyvillie.

* * *

**Done! So did you like it? I hope to keep writing it. Some things might get to fantasy like for warriors, but come on just like Rainbow Dash said Cats can't speak. I think I'm only going into Ivypool's world as Rainbow Dash a couple of times. And that thing with the past, that's going to happen a lot so Ivypool can figure out names and things like that.**

**Tell me if you want to hear about how Ivypool and Rainbow Dash switched worlds. But that will be probably the most fantasy like chapter in this whole story.**

**(P.S This story will have some Appledash shipping or Ivypool x Hollyleaf shipping. I don't want a million reviews about the Ivypool x Hollyleaf shipping. Besides if Holly x Ivy is a ship or was one I would totally ship it.)**

**Enjoy the story! :)**


End file.
